


Can I raid you?

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, a simple phone conversation. Implied shonen-ai [Honda/Otogi] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I raid you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Can I raid you?  
Rating: PG Pairing: None.  
Spoilers: NOne.  
Warnings: Implied Shonen-ai, OOCness, crack.

I actually wrote this in like 2006 and I found it on another site I posted it on. My cousin and I were RPing as Honda and Otogi when this was written. So, I guess this is dedicated to her.

xxxx

Honda sat down on his couch, holding his phone in one hand and flipping the channels on the TV with the other, "Sure, I'll swing by around 11 tomorrow. He groaned throwing the remote down, "There's nothing good on."

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you once I teach you how to play."

Honda didn't need to see his friend to know Otogi was probably smirking and twirling a piece of his hair. "Yea, you keep dreaming." He turned his head, hearing his front door open and slam shut. He moved the mouth piece away for a moment, "Hey Jounouchi. He couldn't make out what the blonde mumbled and just shrugged. "Huh?," he spoke into the phone. "Oh, yea Jounouchi stopped over."

"Yo, Honda, Do you have anything good to eat?," he made his way towards the kitchen.

The brunette groaned, "Great. He's going to eat everything."

"What do you mean?"

"He's raiding my fridge," he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Can I come over and raid you?"

Honda made a face, "You mean my fridge?"

"No. Your pants."

Honda blinked. "Wha?" He heard faint snickering over the phone line, "Oi! Jounouchi! Hang up the phone!" When he heard the phone click down he turned back to his conversation with Otogi, "What do you mean?"

Otogi chuckled, "I'll see you in 10 minutes." With that he hung up the phone.

Honda blinked, staring at the phone. Otogi hung up on him, he didn't even answer his question! He got up from his place on the couch, "Jounouchi! Otogi's coming over," walked to the kitchen. "Whats so funny?"

xxxx

I don't know why but I really can find Honda a bit dimwitted when it comes to this kinda stuff, haha.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
